


Cycle

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: The days tick by...





	Cycle

John watched from the bed as Rodney quickly threw his clothes back on and left. It had been like this ever since they'd found out the Wraith were on their way. All they had now were stolen periods of time when John managed to prise Rodney away from his lab, managed to get him to eat and sleep.

It seemed to have become a cycle recently. Go through the Stargate, fail to find a ZPM, come back, stop Rodney from imploding. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Leaning out of the bed, John picked his ear-piece up from where it had dropped and slid in it. "Sheppard to Ford."

A beat, and then, "Ford here, sir." And Ford sounded awfully upbeat for a person looking probable death in the face.

"Meet me in the GateRoom in 30; we have a go from Dr Weir for the next site."

"Yes, Major."

Clicking off the radio, John lay back for a few more minutes before getting out of the bed and searching for his clothes.

And the sun rose over a new day on Atlantis.


End file.
